Rosemay
by WorldbyMaDdy
Summary: Quand la vie d'une petite fille se voit radicalement changer grâce à une simple rencontre dans une rue sombre en pleine nuit... Qui pourrait croire que les Volturi soient si sympa ?
1. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde !

Cette histoire est la même que j'ai écrite pendant les vacances de Noël, j'y ai simplement apporter quelques petites modifications et surtout, je l'ai découpé en chapitres. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'elle me semblait un peu longue en un seul et même bloc.

Du coup, je vous la reposte découpée et revue. Rien ne change (ou presque)…

Bon je vous préviens, je suis un peu fleur bleu, mais on fait ce qu'on veut, c'est de la fiction ! ;-)

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La nuit était calme en ce début du mois de juin. Les touristes n'étaient pas encore très présent et ceux-ci, ainsi que les habitants, étaient bien au chaud au fond de leur lit. Il était plus de minuit et un seul couple déambulait dans les rues, suivi par deux personnes légèrement en retrait.

— **Cette soirée est très agréable. Je t'en remercie.**

La voix de la femme était à son image, belle, gracieuse, majestueuse. De plus un sourire se devinait dans ses paroles et sur son visage, magnifiquement encadré par de lourde boucle brune.

— **Tu sais bien que je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse.**

L'homme, très grand et aux longs cheveux bruns, s'arrêta et contempla celle qui était à son bras avant de se pencher sur son visage pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut rapide, mais emprunt d'énormément d'amour.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leurs déambulations, des bruits les interpellèrent. Des mouvement ressemblant à une lutte entre deux personne et un petit cri rapide furent suivi par des pleures d'enfant.

Sans attendre, le couple se dirigea là où provenait les sanglots et ce, à une vitesse qu'aucun homme ne pouvait égaler. Toujours escorté des deux autres personnes, le couple finit par faire face à deux femmes. Elles se tenaient devant les cadavres d'un homme et d'une femme, alors qu'entre eux ce trouvait une enfant en pleure.

L'homme fit un signe de la main et ses deux accompagnateurs se saisirent des deux femmes et les plaquèrent contre un mur, avec une force telle que celui-ci trembla et se fissura. Elles tentèrent de se débattre, mais cela ne fit que resserrer les mains des deux hommes autour de leurs cous.

— **Vous êtes des nouveau-nés n'est-ce pas.** Déclara l'homme brun de façon majestueuse.

— **Oui.** Chuinta une des deux femmes, petite et blonde. **Nous voulions nous nourrir et comme il y avait cette jolie petite famille, nous n'avons pas résisté.**

— **Vous ne savez-pas qu'il est interdit de chasser et se nourrir dans l'enceinte de cette ville.** Continua calmement l'homme. **C'est le seul lieu sur terre où aucun vampire ne peut tuer d'humain et vous l'avez fait.**

— **Et vous êtes qui pour nous dire quoi faire !** Argua la seconde femme, pas plus grande que son amie, mais brune.

— **La personne qui a mit en place cette loi et un de tes Rois.** Reprit-il sèchement.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent en même temps.

— **Qui est votre créateur ?** Leur demanda-t-il.

— **Carlos** **,** **c'est tout ce qu'il nous a dit avant de nous mordre. Quand on** **c'est réveillé** **e, il y a quelques mois, il n'était plus là** **.** Expliqua la première femme.

— **Je crois qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de nous transformer.** Ajouta la seconde.

— **Il est dommage qu'il n'ait pas prit la peine de vous inculquer les lois et les bonnes manières.**

Les deux femmes regardèrent, sans bien comprendre, la compagne du roi, qui venait de prendre la parole. Cette dernière se détourna bien vite d'elles et porta son regard sur l'enfant qui pleurait toujours.

— **Qu'alliez-vous faire d'elle ?** Demanda-t-elle autoritairement.

— **J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant. J'allais la transformer et m'en occuper.** Expliqua la blonde.

Un sifflement menaçant s'échappa alors de la bouche des quatre personnes.

— **Je pensais que nous aurions pu vous enfermer quelques temps dans une cellule du château. Ainsi vous auriez purgé une peine pour non respect de la loi au vu de votre condition particulière et non connaissance des lois. Malheureusement, maintenant, je me dois de vous faire détruire. Il est interdit de transformer des enfants en immortel. Et c'est une loi fondamentale avec laquelle il ne peut y avoir de seconde chance.** Déclara sobrement le roi et sans le moindre sentiment dans la voix.

— **QUOI ?! NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Laissez-nous…**

Mais les deux femmes ne purent en dire plus, les hommes qui les maintenaient se transformèrent en bourreaux et leur arrachèrent la tête sans plus de cérémonie. Ils rassemblèrent ensuite en un tas les deux corps et y mirent le feu.

La reine reporta alors son attention sur la petite fille, qui était toujours assise au sol et pleurait désespérément en appelant sa maman.

— **Mama… mama… veille-toi ! mama… pas dodo.**

La femme fut touchée par cette petite fille qui tentait de réveiller sa mère, qui jamais ne rouvrirait les yeux. Elle s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur et la regarda avec tendresse, avant de parler avec douceur.

— **Bonsoir.**

La petite fille tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'examina attentivement de ses grands yeux vert, toujours les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— **Peux réveil maman ?**

La réaction de l'enfant surprit la reine. Habituellement c'était eux qui sentaient le plus la différence de condition et c'était pour cette raison que ceux-ci avaient peur et pleuraient si jamais ils croisaient un membre de leur espèce. Mais pas elle, celle-ci semblait simplement inquiète pour ses parents et demandait de l'aide pour les réveiller.

— **Je suis désolée ma chérie.** Souffla la femme. **Ta maman et ton papa dorment très profondément.**

La petite fille s'arrêta de pleurer, reniflant un grand coup tout en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche.

— **Vont pas ze réveiller ?**

— **Non.** Acquiesça la reine. **Ils sont dans un endroit très beau, tous les deux et d'où ils ne reviendront pas.**

— **Comme mamie ?**

La reine comprit que l'enfant avait déjà été confrontée à cette situation et elle lui sourit alors doucement.

— **Oui ma chérie, comme ta mamie.**

L'enfant secoua alors la tête, faisant danser quelques mèches rousses qui s'étaient échappées de sa couette, tout en se remettant à pleurer.

— **Veux pas !… Veux réveil…**

Les pleurs de l'enfant firent mal au cœur, pourtant mort, de la femme. Elle ne résista pas et dans un élan maternelle, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour la réconforter, Cela sembla fonctionner dans une certaine mesure, puisque les pleurs, bien que toujours présents, étaient beaucoup plus silencieux et éparses. La reine se releva et regarda son compagnon qui lui sourit, heureux de la scène qu'il voyait.

— **Elle doit venir avec nous.** Lui dit-il toujours en souriant. **Tu la vois déjà comme ta propre fille et moi aussi. Et puis, je ne sais pas encore bien pourquoi, mais** **je sens qu'** **il faut qu'elle vienne.**

— **Je ne doute pas de ton don mon amour.** Sourit grandement la femme,

Puis elle écarta légèrement l'enfant d'elle pour la regarder avec tendresse.

— **Comment t'appelles-tu princesse ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

— **Ro… Ro… Ro** **m** **y.** Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

— **Enchantée** **Ro** **m** **y.** **J** **e m'appelle Didyme.**

La petite secoua alors la tête doucement, faisant bouger ses boucles rousses.

— **Tu vas venir avec moi pour dormir et je te promets que plus rien ne t'arrivera.** **D'accord ?**

La petite fille hocha positivement la tête sans rien dire.

— **Quoi qu'il se passe** **maintenant,** **sache que** **tu fais partie de notre famille.**

Sans attendre, la reine posa une main sur la tête de la fillette pour l'enfouir dans son cou et partit à une vitesse vertigineuse en direction du château qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle fut suivie très rapidement par l'un des deux hommes, laissant le roi et le second homme, seuls, dans la ruelle.

— **Félix, regarde leur identité.**

L'homme s'exécuta et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

— **Miles et Carrie Dixon. Résidents américains en vacances ici depuis, ce soir. Ils venaient d'arriver, ils ont encore leurs valises. Et enfin, Rosemay Emily Dixon, trois ans.**

— **Bien.** **F** **ait** **disparaître** **les corps et leurs effets. Qu'on ne retrouve rien, jamais. Demande l'aide de Démétri. Trouve également les affaires de Rosemay et ramène-les dans mes appartements.**

Félix hocha la tête et s'exécuta rapidement alors que le roi reprenait à son tour la direction du château.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ce dernier y entra rapidement et retrouva ses frères et leurs épouses dans le salon. Ces derniers étaient silencieux et en retrait, alors que leurs épouses entouraient Rosemay.

— **Et bien, je constate qu'elle a déjà mis ces dames de son côté.** Dit en souriant le roi.

— **Marcus !** Grogna un homme petit, jeune et aux cheveux coupés en un carré d'un banc immaculé.

— **Caïus ?**

— **Tu n'imagines tout de même pas une seule seconde que nous allons accueillir une humaine parmi nous. Une enfant qui plus est !**

— **Et bien si mon frère.**

— **Mais…**

— **Calme mon frère.** Parla le troisième homme.

Plus âgé que Caïus, légèrement plus grand, les cheveux longs et d'un noir corbeau, son sourire était énigmatique alors qu'il regardait la petite fille toujours dans les bras de Didyme.

— **Merci Aro. Cet enfant est déjà comme ma propre fille et celle de Didyme. Quoi que tu en dises, elle restera ici, avec nous et ce jusqu'à sa transformation une fois adulte. De plus je peux clairement voir que mes sœurs l'aiment déjà énormément, comme Aro et malgré ce que tu peux dire, toi aussi. Bon, il va te falloir un peu de temps pour accepter ce fait, mais c'est le cas.** Énonça Marcus de façon calme et avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Cette attitude fit grogner un peu plus Caïus qui finit par se tourner vers son autre frère pour chercher du soutient.

— **Et toi tu ne dis rien ! Tu le laisses faire !**

Le roi se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

— **Il n'y a rien à faire, le don de Marcus n'a jamais été faussé. Et il dit vrai, je la trouve adorable et je la voix déjà comme ma nièce. La majorité l'emporte Caïus, elle reste là.**

Ce dernier se renfrogna, contrarié de ne pas obtenir satisfaction.

— **Mon chéri, ne fait pas cette tête. Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer Ro** **m** **y. Et puis un enfant dans ce vieux château ne peut qu'être une bonne chose. Je suis persuadée que tous vont l'apprécier.** Dit une jeune femme qui se rapprocha de Caïus et l'embrasse rapidement.

Tout comme les deux autres femmes, elle était très belle. La peau blanche, faisant ressortir ses yeux et lèvres rouges, ses cheveux très longs et blond lui donnait un côté irréel. De plus, sa démarche gracieuse et son port droit, caractéristique à tous ceux de son espèce, lui donnait une véritable allure royale.

— **Athenodora dit vrai Caïus.** Approuva Marcus. **D'ailleurs, je sais qu'il faut qu'elle soit vers nous. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, mais je le sens.**

— **Je te fais confiance mon frère.** Dit Aro en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. **Ton don n'a jamais failli.**

Le roi se tourna ensuite vers la petite fille et s'approcha d'elle. Aucune peur n'émanait d'elle, pourtant elle se trouvait au centre même du pouvoir vampirique et était entourée de la famille royale au grand complet. Aro s'assit en face de l'enfant, la regarda avec attention et doucement il lui prit la main. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il la relâcha quinze secondes après l'avoir saisit et regarda l'enfant troublé.

— **Et bien mon frère, qu'as-tu ?**

La reine, nouvellement maman, regarda avec attention son frère, attendant qu'il lui réponde.

— **Je ne vois rien. Pas un seul souvenir de sa vie, comme si son cerveau me refusait l'accès.**

Il fit une courte pause et se mit à sourire grandement heureux de sa découverte.

— **Cette jeune demoiselle est parfaite ! Marcus mon frère, je comprends pourquoi tu voulais la ramener vers nous. Elle risque de développer un don incroyable une fois qu'elle sera l'une des nôtres.**

— **Elle est imperméable à ton don.** Déclara sobrement Caïus avant de réfléchir. **Mais es-tu certain qu'elle le soit pour tous ?**

Son visage s'alluma d'un petit regard joueur, entraînant par la même occasion les grondements de Didyme.

— **Je refuse que vous lui fassiez quoi que ce soit !**

En entendant la reine hausser le ton, Rosemay, qui c'était assoupie dans ses bras, se réveilla en sursaut. Perdue dans son nouvel environnement, regardant tout autour d'elle, de ses petits yeux embrumés de sommeil, la petite fille se remit à pleurer.

— **Tu es fier de toi, elle vient de se réveiller !** Grogna Didyme en direction de son frère. **Excuse-moi ma chérie, ce n'est rien. Juste tonton Caïus qui me contrarie.**

Elle se mit alors à berce doucement et tendrement l'enfant, qui se calma. La petite fille mit son pouce dans sa bouche, attrapa une mèche de cheveux bouclé de la reine et, tel un doudou, elle avec. Cette dernière sourit et poursuivit son mouvement de balancier.

— **Caïus à raison ma sœur. Nous devons essayer, mais…** Dit rapidement Aro devant le regard noir de Didyme. **Rien de douloureux pour elle. Cela te convient-il ?**

La femme réfléchit quelques instants.

— **Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.** Abdiqua-t-elle.

Aro, satisfait de la réponse, se leva et ouvrit la porte du salon.

— **Alec, Jane, Démétri.**

Ces derniers arrivèrent moins d'une minute plus tard et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur roi.

— **Entrez, j'ai besoin de vos talents.**

Les trois gardes s'exécutèrent et s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois face au reste de la famille royale.

— **Bien, je voudrais que vous appliquiez vos dons sur cette jeune demoiselle.** Expliqua Aro.

Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent plus que surpris la petite fille, qui était toujours sur les genoux de la reine et le pouce dans la bouche. Cette dernière les regarda rapidement, ses yeux de plus en plus remplis de fatigue de fatigue. Jane s'avança d'un pas, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les voix des trois femmes claquèrent dans la pièce.

— **ARO !**

— **« Rien de douloureux », ce sont tes propres mots.** Précisa Didyme en encerclant de façon encore plus protectrice le petit corps sur ses genoux.

Son frère poussa un long soupir et regarda Jane.

— **J** **e suis désolé** **ma chère** **. Mieux vaut t'abstenir pour cette fois. Démétri. Peux-tu sentir sa fragrance ?**

Le garde aux cheveux très courts et blonds foncés ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour se concentrer. Il fronça les sourcils, sortit quelques instants de la pièce, puis revint. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'enfant de façon contrarié.

— **Non Maître. Je sens son odeur dans la pièce, comme tout le monde ici. Mais je ne peux pas la garder en mémoire. Si je ne suis pas dans la même pièce qu'elle, je ne peux pas dire où elle se trouve.**

— **Bien !** Répondit Aro pas le moins du monde contrarié, bien au contraire. **Alec ?**

Le dernier garde avança à son tour d'un pas. Il ressemblait énormément à Jane, à la différence prêt qu'il était plus grand et avec des cheveux noir, contrairement à la vampire qui avait des cheveux blond comme les blés.

Il observa l'enfant et sembla hésiter à utiliser son don. Finalement il s'exécuta et une fumée noire sortie de ses mains qui se dirigea vers l'enfant, seulement elle n'arriva pas à l'envelopper. Celle-ci regardait avec une grande curiosité la fumée, tentant de la toucher, mais la repoussant à chaque fois par la même occasion.

— **Rien Maître. Je ne parviens pas à la maîtriser.**

Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur l'enfant, plutôt contrarié. Rosemay, sentant le regard d'Alec, tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'observa à son tour. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle se mit à bouger dans les bras de la reine et tendit les siens en direction du garde.

— **Câlin.**

Tous s'arrêtèrent et observèrent la petite fille qui tendait toujours les bras, attendant qu'on accède à sa demande. La surprise fut encore plus grande quand tous les présents virent le jeune homme accéder à la requête de l'enfant. A peine fut-elle dans ses bras, qu'elle resserra les siens autour de son cou, avant d'y caler sa tête. Elle soupira ensuite de bien être et se mit à respirer calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

— **Et bien Alec, toi qui hais les humains, tu vas être promu Nounou en titre de Romy.** Se moqua Caïus.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur la fillette, qui dormait dans ses bras. Puis, il murmura doucement le prénom qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

— **Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je sentais que nous devions ramener Rosemay.**

La déclaration de Marcus reporta l'attention de la famille royale sur sa personne, alors que Jane regardait son jumeau de façon incrédule. Ce dernier était toujours en train d'observer la petite fille, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— **Alors mon frère ?** Demanda avec impatiente Aro.

— **Elle est la compagne d'Alec.**

Un silence religieux suivit cette annonce. Enfin, tous regardèrent le vampire et la petite fille qui reposait tranquillement dans ses bras. Cette scène fit sourire tous les présents sans exception.

— **Bien, que de bonnes nouvelles en somme** **.** Déclara Didyme en brisant le silence. **En attendant, ma fille va venir avec moi. Il faut qu'elle dorme dans un véritable lit, comme tous les humains.** **De plus,** **Caïus a raison.** **I** **l lui faut quelqu'un, non pas pour l'élever, mais pour veiller sur sa sécurité quand je ne pourrais pas être avec elle.**

— **Pourquoi pas Corin ? Elle est une personne de confiance, très loyale et surtout elle avait des enfants avant d'être transformée.**

La proposition de la dernière reine sembla plaire à toutes les femmes.

— **Parfait, Corin** **sera désormais** **en charge de la protection de Rosemay. Pour son bien, interdiction à qui que ce soit de s'approcher d'elle à l'exception de la famille royale et leurs gardent personnels.** Trancha de façon autoritaire Aro. **Nous adapterons les règles avec le temps.**

Tous acquiescèrent tandis que de son côté, Alec eut un peu de mal à lâcher la petite fille pour la rendre à sa mère.

— **Ne t'en fait pas Alec. Il va juste te falloir un peu de patience, c'est tout.** Sourit Didyme tout en utilisant son propre don pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. **Si tu veux, tu préviendras la secrétaire qu'elle sera en charge de préparer des repas pour enfants tous les jours. Elle est la plus qualifié pour ça, c'est une humaine.**

Le garde acquiesça et regarda sa reine se diriger vers ses appartements avec, dans ses bras, une petite fille qui, en l'espace de quelques minutes, était devenue la personne la plus importante de sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 2

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

2 ans plus tard

Rosemay Emily Dixon-Volturi était cachée derrière les pans d'un grand rideau rouge sang, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Alors qu'elle se trouvait là depuis quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et deux personnes discuter.

— **Je me demande bien où elle peut être ?** Demanda la voix de Jane.

Malgré cette question, la vampire ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiète.

— **Je ne sais pas.** Lui répondit son jumeau. **Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu as regardé derrière les rideaux ?** Lui proposa-t-il.

Rosemay en entendant ces paroles ne bougea plus, arrêtant même sa respiration. Puis elle sentit les tentures bouger autour d'elle, mais, par chance, elle ne vit pas le visage de Jane ou Alec. Heureuse de ne pas avoir été découverte dans se cachette, la petite fille rire doucement.

— **Elle est peut-être dans la bibliothèque.** Proposa faussement Jane.

— **Tu as raison, on devrait aller voir !** Fit Alec avec un peut trop d'entrain.

La petite fille rigola une nouvelle fois et attendit que les pas s'éloignent avant de sortir de derrière le rideau. Passant tout d'abord la tête, elle regarda de tout les côtés dans l'immense couloir. Ne voyant personne et n'entendant pas plus de bruit, elle quitta sa cachette et partit en courant dans la direction opposée des jumeaux, tout en regardant derrière elle.

Courant sans faire attention, c'est ainsi qu'elle percuta quelque chose de dure, mais qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre et se fasse mal. Rosemay leva la tête surprise et sourit en voyant le vampire devant elle.

— **TONTON CAÏUS !**

Ce dernier prit la petite fille dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue alors qu'elle lui faisait un câlin.

— **Que fais-tu** **i** **ci toute seule princesse ?**

— **Ze zoue à casse-casse avec Alec, Zane, Félix et Dém'. Mais Alec et Zane m'ont pas trouvé !**

Le sourire fière que lui offrit la petite fille fit rire le roi qui la reposa à terre.

— **Tu devrais** **vite** **retourner te cacher avant que Félix où Démétri n'arrivent et te trouvent.** Dit-il en sentant les odeurs de ses deux gardes et leurs pas légers.

Rosemay hocha vigoureusement la tête et repartit en courant.

— **A tout à l'heure tonton US !** Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Ce dernier la regarda en souriant alors qu'elle tourna dans le couloir de gauche. Et alors qu'il reprenait lui aussi son chemin, il entendit la voix de Félix retentir et en même temps le petit rire de sa nièce.

— **J'ai trouvé Ro** **m** **y !**

La petite fille rigola à gorge déployé alors que son « frère » la faisait tournoyer dans les airs, tandis que Démétri arrivait à leurs niveau.

— **Effectivement, tu l'as trouvé.**

Rosemay passa ensuite dans les bras de Démétri.

— **Et oui !** Fanfaronna l'immense garde. **Pour un traqueur t'es pas des plus efficaces.** Finit-il en se moquant de son ami.

Cette remarque fit grogner le vampire et rigoler doucement l'enfant.

— **Za satouille quand tu fais za !**

Ne résistant pas, Démétri recommença à gronder, sans être menaçant, provoquant une nouvelle fois le rire de la fillette. Alors qu'ils étaient tout à leur amusement, ils furent rejoins par les jumeaux, attirant le regard de la petite. Celle-ci se tortilla alors dans les bras que Démétri qui finit par la lâcher et la regarda courir vers les deux gardes. Jane s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et récupéra l'enfant pour lui faire un bisou rapide avant que Rosemay ne se tourne vers Alec. Comme à chaque fois, elle tendit les bras vers lui et ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

— **Câlin !**

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre dans ses bras où elle s'installa confortablement. Câlant sa tête dans le cou d'Alec, elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Ce dernier sourit en entendant sa compagne réagir comme elle le faisait. Puis, il la regarda avec tendresse et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse se nourrir.

Elle mangea sans rechigner les légumes et la viande que lui avait préparée la nouvelle secrétaire des Volturi. Mais elle en décida autrement pour la fin de son repas.

— **Romy, s'il te** **plaît** **, mange ton yaourt.** Parla calmement Jane à sa future belle-sœur.

Cette dernière regarda le pot en face d'elle avant d'hocher négativement de la tête, entraînant un léger grognement de la part de la vampire. La fillette la regarda de façon déterminer avant de croiser les bras, signe, ils le savaient tous maintenant, qu'elle ne faciliterait pas les choses.

Jane prit la cuillère et la porta vers la bouche de la petite fille. Cette dernière plaça alors ses mains devant sa bouche afin d'éviter que le yaourt n'entre en contact avec son visage. La vampire baissa la main et souffla de frustration. Elle ne pouvait pas contraindre l'enfant à manger et ce par quelques façons que ce soit.

D'une part parce que son don était inefficace sur elle. D'autre part elle était la compagne de son frère et ce dernier n'aillait pas, mais pas du tout aimer qu'on agisse ainsi avec son âme-sœur. Et enfin, elle était la fille de Marcus et Didyme, autrement dit une princesse. Sa princesse. Si elle ne voulait pas finir ses jours au fond d'une cellule, il fallait qu'elle use d'autres moyens pour la faire plier.

— **Princesse, s'il te** **plaît** **avale ce yaourt.** Reprit la petite vampire blonde avec douceur.

Mais elle n'obtint qu'un nouvel hochement de tête de la part de Rosemay.

— **Si tu ne le** **manges** **pas,** **tu auras** **interdiction de voir Alec pendant une semaine.** Tenta de menacer Jane.

Le grognement de son frère et les yeux se remplissant d'eau de l'enfant la firent se rétracter.

— **D'accord, on oubli !** Dit-elle rapidement avant de soupirer.

Elle ne savait vraiment plus comment si prendre et cela commençait à l'énerver. C'est alors qu'une petite voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

— **Ze manze, si tu fais comme moi !**

Jane regarda la fillette avec de grands yeux, alors que Félix éclata de rire. Ce dernier se retrouva par terre dans la seconde, se tordant de douleur, puisque la vampire reporta sa frustration et sa colère sur lui. Dans le même temps, Alec s'approcha de la table et s'accroupit pour se trouver à hauteur de Rosemay. Elle le regarda attentivement alors qu'il lui souriait.

— _**Dolce mio**_ **, il faut que tu manges ton yaourt si tu veux pouvoir grandir et être aussi forte que Jane.** Lui expliqua-t-il.

La petite réfléchit longuement, ne paressant pas vraiment convaincue par les dires du vampire.

— **Pour me faire plaisir.** Ajouta-t-il pour la persuader.

Cette simple petite phrase suffit à faire changer de comportement l'enfant. Celle-ci acquiesça tout en souriant légèrement. Puis, elle attrapa elle-même sa cuillère sans faire plus d'histoire et avala son yaourt à la framboise.

Alors que Félix se remettait sur pied, ce dernier se tourna vers son ami et garde.

— **Il n'y a que toi mec pour lui faire entendre raison.**

Alec sourit sans rien dire, regardant Rosemay finir son repas sans plus de problème.

Après celui-ci, il la conduisit dans le salon où elle retrouva les rois et leurs épouses. Dans la pièce, le vampire posa à terre la petite fille qui courut s'assoir sur les genoux de celui qui était devenu son père.

— _**Buona sera principessa**_ **! Alors comment fut ta journée ?**

La petite se mit alors à la lui raconter en détail et ce, depuis son réveille. Elle fit ensuite un bisou à Marcus avant d'aller sur les genoux de sa mère. Cette dernière la câlina longuement et ce jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'endorme, son pouce dans la bouche.

Didyme se leva et se dirigea en direction de la chambre de Rosemay, dans l'aile Ouest. Elle déposa sa fille sur son lit, la mit en pyjama, la recouvrit de sa couette et ajouta son nounours. Elle prit soin de fermer les lourds rideaux violet et lui fit un bisou avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle vit Alec arriver, comme chaque soir, pour qu'à son tour il puisse souhaiter une bonne nuit à l'enfant, seule demande qu'il avait fait à sa reine concernant sa compagne.

Entrant dans la pièce entièrement noir, il s'approcha du lit et caressa les cheveux roux du petit corps en train de dormir, avant d'y porter les lèvres. Inspirant par la même occasion l'odeur enivrante de pêche qui émanait d'elle. Il remonta légèrement la couette pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid et murmura quelques mots avant de partir à son tour.

— **Dors bien** _ **dolce mio**_ **. Il me tarde que tu grandisses.**

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Corin se plaça, comme tous les soirs, devant la porte de sa jeune maîtresse, prête à détruire le vampire qui se montrerait et qui n'aurait rien à faire dans cette partie du château.


	3. Chapitre 3

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

5 ans plus tard

Rosemay était tranquillement installée dans sa chambre et relisait avec attention le papier qui était dans ses mains. Elle s'était appliquée à faire une liste détaillée des choses qu'elle ne devait pas oublier pour le lendemain.

Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait obtenue gain de cause. Elle allait entrer à l'école, au collège pour être exacte. La rentrée était prévue pour le lendemain et elle en était plus qu'heureuse. Du coup, la petite fille vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était bien dans son sac.

— **Cahiers, classeur, feuilles, intercalaires. Trousse, stylos, crayon de papier, gomme, blanc, colle, règle et agenda ! Bon j'ai tout.**

Elle referma alors le sac qu'elle posa sur son bureau et entra dans son dressing. Elle observa attentivement ses vêtements et ne voulant pas paraître différente des autres, elle opta pour quelque chose de simple. Après avoir longuement observée les jeunes dans les films et les séries à la télé, elle c'était rapidement rendue compte que sa famille ne portait pas vraiment des vêtements dans l'air du temps.

Certes, tout le monde était toujours habillé avec soin, mais jamais elle n'avait vu un jean ou une paire de basket sur qui que ce soit. Et puis ils étaient quand même un peu ternes. Que du noir, du gris et du rouge. Elle qui aimait les couleurs pastelles et chaudes, elle détonnait à côté d'eux.

Elle opta donc pour un jean bleu, une tunique turquoise et une paire de ballerine de la même couleur qu'elle déposa sur un des fauteuils de sa chambre.

Regardant l'heure elle décida d'aller manger, avant de passer un peu de temps avec ses parents et d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour sa grande journée du lendemain. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'y être, rencontrer des enfants de son âge, pouvoir rester avec eux, discuter, se faire des amies, aller chez eux et y dormir. Tout ce qu'elle voyait justement à la télé, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait et qui la faisait rêver.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle vivait dans ce château avec sa famille, ne sortant que rarement et toujours accompagnée d'au moins deux personnes. Elle n'était pas malheureuse, loin de là, puisqu'elle avait toujours tous ce qu'elle voulait, Aro disait même parfois en souriant qu'elle était trop gâtée. Mais elle ne connaissait rien du dehors. Les seuls humains avec qui elle avait une interaction étaient les secrétaires qui se succédaient et qui lui servaient de cuisinières. Et encore, quand celles-ci n'avaient pas peur de lui parler.

— **Corin, c'est toi qui va m'accompagner demain ?**

— **Je ne sais pas Romy. Mais comme c'est ta toute première rentrée, je pense que ce sera** **tes parents** **qui le feront. C'est un jour important.**

La petite fille sourit grandement à sa garde, heureuse que ce soit eux qui puisse l'accompagner. Elle mangea seule, comme bien souvent, simplement accompagnée par Corin, les autres devant être en mission ou bien occupé à accomplir des tâches qu'ils leur avaient été confiées. Une fois son repas prit, elle mit les restes au frigo et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses parents, oncles et tantes qu'elle savait être dans le salon à cette heure-ci. Elle sautilla en avançant dans les couloirs, heureuse de quitter les lieux pour une nouvelle aventure.

— **Bonsoir !** Chanta-t-elle en arrivant dans la pièce.

Tous la regardèrent et sourirent en la voyant si heureuse. Elle vint embrasser ses oncles et tantes, tout comme son père avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de sa mère.

— **Tu as l'air bien heureuse ce soir.**

— **Oui !** Répondit en souriant la petite fille à sa tante Sulpicia **. Demain c'est mon premier jour au collège ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur et je suis super anxieuse d'y faire des nouvelles rencontres. Mais je suis certaine que ça va être génial !**

Son sourire baissa en intensité quand elle vit les visages légèrement fermés et gênés des membres de sa famille.

— **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Leur demanda-t-elle doucement.

— **Et bien, il se trouve qu'il y a un petit changement pour demain.**

— **Et quoi donc oncle Aro ?**

— **Tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller au collège.** Lui apprit ce dernier.

— **Pourquoi, la rentrée est bien demain pourtant ?**

— **Nous le savons ma chérie.** Dit sa mère tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bouclés. **Mais après en avoir longuement discuté, nous avons conclu qu'il était encore trop tôt pour toi de te mêler aux humains.**

— **QUOI ?!** Hurla-t-elle de surprise.

En entendant cette décision, Rosemay se leva d'un bon du canapé et regarda sa mère puis son père pour savoir si tout ceci était vrai. Mais au vu de leur visage fermé et leur regard désolé, elle put constater que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

— **NON ! Vous aviez dit que je pourrais aller au collège à la rentrée. Si c'est pour le secret, vous savez bien que je ne dirai jamais rien.** Tenta-t-elle de plaider.

— **Nous le savons parfaitement, ma chérie. Mais il est dangereux que tu restes si longtemps seule hors du château. Personne ne peut t'y accompagner et puis tu es encore jeune.**

— **Mais papa, j'ai** **dix** **ans maintenant ! Je suis assez grande !**

— **Rosemay, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est dangereux pour toi d'être seule dehors.** Poursuivit le roi.

— **Mais, les autres vivent bien leur vie et s'en sortent très bien et sans qu'il ne leur arrive rien.**

— **Si un vampire venait à apprendre pour ton existence, tu serai** **s** **en danger et nous ne voulons pas courir ce risque. C'est déjà un** **véritable** **miracle que tu** **n'aies** **pas été tuée dans cette ruelle à l'âge de** **trois** **ans.** **Il faut que tu comprennes que n** **ous ne voulons plus courir de risques inutiles** **avec toi et que tu sois en sécurité** **.** Lui expliqua calmement son père.

Il savait que crier ne servait à rien avec sa fille. Elle avait du caractère et même beaucoup. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour lui faire entendre raison et la faire plier. Il fallait agir avec calme et en argumentant ses décisions. Il n'y avait qu'une seul personne capable de passer outre et de n'avoir besoin que d'un sourire : Alec. Mais Marcus n'était pas son garde et il devait donc agir posément pour faire entendre raison à sa fille.

La rouquine les regarda tous attentivement et comprit alors qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Elle souffla fortement, tentant de réprimer les larmes qui lui montaient de plus en plus aux yeux. Elle était triste, déçue et par-dessus tout en colère. En colère contre sa famille et ses parents qui lui avaient promis qu'elle pourrait sortir, être comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. Mais maintenant, ils revenaient sur leur promesse et l'enfermaient une nouvelle fois dans ces lieux.

— **Vous êtes des menteurs !**

Elle sentit alors ses larmes sortir de ses yeux et commencer à rouler sur ses joues.

— **Vous aviez promis.** Chuchota-t-elle tête baissée.

Puis elle la releva, les yeux plein de fureur.

— **JE VOUS** **DÉTESTE** **!** Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois sur les membres de sa famille.

Elle se retourna et partit en courant en direction de sa chambre. Corin, qui avait entendu toute la discussion depuis le couloir, suivit la petite fille qui se précipitait dans le couloir sans regarder où elle allait. Elle percuta donc quelqu'un qui la serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle se débâtait pour en sortir.

— **Lâche-moi !**

— _**Dolce mio**_ **, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Lui demanda Alec complètement perdu.

En voyant Rosemay en pleure et se débattant, le vampire commença à paniquer.

— **Lâche-moi ! Vous êtes tous pareil, des menteurs !**

Il fit ce qu'elle demanda, ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse involontairement en le frappant sous le coup de la colère. A peine fut-elle libre de ses mouvements qu'elle reprit son chemin en courant de plus belle sous le regard complètement perdu du vampire. Une fois à destination, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'écroula sur son lit et se roula en boule tout en serrant son coussin contre elle.

La petite fille pleura une grande partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue eu raison d'elle et qu'elle s'enfonce dans un profond sommeil. Elle se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, en pyjama et sous sa couette. Elle remercia sa mère de s'être occupée d'elle, mais intérieurement. L'enfant en voulait toujours autant que la veille à sa famille. Tous l'empêchaient d'aller au collège et par la même occasion de se faire des amies hors du château.

Elle décida alors de faire les choses différemment, de ne pas crier et s'énerver comme parfois cela lui arrivait. Elle enfila la tenue qu'elle avait prévue pour sa rentrée et sortit de sa chambre. Elle n'eut ni un regard ni un bonjour pour Corin. Cette dernière fut surprise de cette réaction, Rosemay étant toujours souriante et amicale. La vampire tenta donc de faire parler sa jeune maîtresse, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il en fut de même avec Jane, Félix, Santiago et encore plus surprenant, avec Alec, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans lui parler où le voir. Elle ignora tout le monde royalement (pour ne pas dire princièrement), alla chercher un livre dans l'immense bibliothèque et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n'en sortit pas de la journée et le repas du soir fut comme le midi, muet. Elle n'alla pas non plus voir sa famille, se rendant directement dans sa chambre où elle prit une douche avant de se mettre dans son lit avec son livre.

Le lendemain fut en tout point semblable. Alerter par ses gardes du comportement plus qu'étrange et silencieux de sa fille, Marcus ne mit que peu de temps à se décider à aller la trouver pour lui parler, afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Comme habituellement elle manifestait son mécontentement de façon beaucoup plus bruyante, il pensa qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose de plus grave et cela l'inquiéta fortement.

— _**Cara mia**_ **, nous sommes tous très inquiet pour toi, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?**

Il s'inquiétait réellement beaucoup pour sa fille, ne pouvant souffrir de la voir enfermer dans le silence et si triste, alors qu'elle était le rayon de soleil permanent de ce château.

— **Non.** Finit par dire une petite voix érailler par le chagrin.

— **Parle-moi** _ **principessa**_ **.**

— **Je… vous aviez dit que je pourrais sortir… j'ai été sage, j'ai tout… tout fait ce que vous vouliez… vous aviez promis…**

Les larmes ressortirent une fois de plus de ses yeux et son père la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la bercer. Faire disparaître ce chagrin et toute la tristesse que cette annonce avait eu sur elle était la priorité du souverain.

— **Je sais ma chérie et je m'en excuse. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas sortir seule pour l'instant. Nous savons tous ici que tu ne feras rien qui soit dangereux, pour toi comme pour nous. Mais c'est de ta sécurité dont il est question et il est** **inenvisageable** **que l'on prenne** **un quelconque** **risque avec ta vie. Tout le monde serait affecté pour toujours s'il venait à t'arriver quoi que ce soit. Tu comprends** _ **il**_ _ **mia principessa**_ **?**

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son père.

— **Je peux te proposer une solution.** Tenta-t-il alors qu'elle leva rapidement la tête et le regarda avec espoir. **Pour l'instant, ton entrée au collège est** **irréalisable** **. Ce que je peux faire, c'est m'assurer que tu suives un très bon programme scolaire et si tu obtiens de bons résultats et que tu ne fais pas tourner chèvre tout le monde ici, surtout Alec…**

Rosemay se mit à rire doucement suite au commentaire de son père.

— **Alors, je pourrais, ainsi que ta mère, plaider en ta faveur pour que tu ailles dans un lycée quand tu auras l'âge.**

— **Vrai ?!**

— **Oui. Tu es d'accord ?**

— **OUI ! D'accord.** **J** **e vais travailler et faire tout ce qu'il faut pour.**

Elle se leva et remit ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— **Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?**

— **M'excuser. Je n'ai parlé à personne et même ignor** **é** **tout le monde. Si je veux que tu m'aides, il faut bien commencer quelque part.**

Marcus regarda sa fille ouvrir avec force la porte de sa chambre et discuter quelques minutes avec Corin. Puis, accompagner de sa garde, il la vit partir trouver les autres vampires à qui elle devait présenter des excuses.

Voir de nouveau Rosemay heureuse et pleine de vie ravit le roi. Il espéra, intérieurement, pouvoir réussir un jour à convaincre sa femme, ses frères et ses sœurs d'accepter de laisser partir, quand elle aurait l'âge, leur petite princesse.


	4. Chapitre 4

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

6 ans plus tard

Rosemay regardait attentivement l'immense maison qui se dressait devant elle. Elle eut du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait fait ça, mais pourtant, elle était bien là.

— **Vous allez descendre ?**

— **Heu oui.**

L'ado tendit un gros billet vert au chauffeur de taxi, prit son sac et descendit du véhicule. Le froid l'enveloppa d'un seul coup, la faisant frisonner et resserrer un peu plus son manteau autour d'elle. Avançant d'un pas en direction de la grande bâtisse, elle vit son taxi disparaître sur la route poussiéreuse au milieu des bois. Agrippant plus fermement son lourd sac, elle souffla un coup, faisant sortir une volute de fumée de sa bouche, et avança tranquillement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Heureuse de poser son sac à terre, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Elle n'attendit pas plus d'une minute avant de voir la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique femme aux cheveux couleur miel et au sourire envoûtant.

— **Bonjour madame, je cherche Carlisle Cullen.**

— **Enchanté jeune fille. Je suis Esmée Cullen, Carlisle est mon époux.** Lui sourit avec bienveillance la femme. **Vous êtes une de ses patientes ?** S'enquit-elle.

L'adolescente sourit à cette idée.

— **Non madame. Pour être honnête il ne m'a jamais vue et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il est un ami de ma famille et je me suis dit que c'était une très bonne idée de le rencontrer.**

Esmée la regarda plus que surprise. Finalement elle se reprit et ouvrit la bouche.

— **Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

— **Oh, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Rosemay Volturi. Mais, mes frères et sœurs m'appellent Romy.**

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille se retrouva face non plus uniquement à Esmée, mais à trois autres personnes qui la regardèrent à la fois avec incrédulité et inquiétude. Ce fut celui qui lui apparu comme le plus âgé et qu'elle reconnu, pour l'avoir vu sur des peintures au château, qui prit la parole.

— **Enchanté** **Rosemay** **, je suis Carlisle Cullen. Tu dis que tu fais partie des Volturi.** Lui demanda-t-il pour être bien certain que son ouïe n'était pas défaillante.

— **Oui. J'ai entendu parler de vous au château et j'ai également vue deux peintures où vous** **êtes représenté** **. Pas avec la même mode vestimentaire, je dois avouer.** Dit-elle en souriant. **Heu…** **Est-ce que l'on peut en discuter à l'intérieur ?** **Le voyage est long entre l'Italie et l'Alaska** **et** **même si j'ai un peu dormit pendant le trajet, je ne suis pas comme vous. J** **e me fatigue** **et j'ai froid** **, pauvre mortelle que je suis !** Plaisanta la jeune fille.

Cette phrase confirma à la famille Cullen que Rosmay connaissait leur véritable nature et qu'elle devait bien faire partie des Volturi. Mais là encore c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement improbable, surtout de la part de la famille royale, que d'abriter en leur sein une humaine. Aucun d'eu n'avait jamais entendus parler d'une telle chose.

Carlisle proposa à la jeune fille d'entrer et Esmée alla dans la cuisine pour lui préparer de quoi manger et boire. Rosemay s'installa sur un magnifique canapé en cuir blanc et attendit patiemment, ignorant les regards insistants et curieux sur elle, alors que de son côté elle détaillait la pièce.

De retour dans la pièce toujours silencieuse, Emsée déposa un plateau devant la jeune fille. Sur ce dernier se trouvait une part de tarte au pomme et un chocolat chaud. Remerciant la vampire, l'adolescente mangea et but le tout sans rien dire, appréciant la chaleur réconfortante de sa boisson et la saveur sucrée de sa collation. De leur côté, les Cullen observaient la jeune fille, se demandant encore si elle était bien ce qu'elle prétendait.

— **Vous savez que cela peut paraître étrange votre comportement.** Fit remarquer Rosemay. **Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude à la maison. Félix fait toujours la grimace quand il me regarde manger.** Plaisanta-t-elle. **C'est pas comme si je lui répétais sans cesse qu'il peut quitter la cuisine. A croire que c'est un amusement pour lui de se dégoûter.**

Cette remarque anodine confirmait les dire de l'adolescente et cela décida Carlisle à reprendre la parole.

— **Donc tu es un membre des Volturi ?**

— **Exactement.**

Rosemay était très fière d'avoir une famille telle que la sienne et ce, malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait.

— **Depuis longtemps ?**

— **Mes** **trois** **ans.**

Cette révélation fit hoqueter tous les présents.

— **Mais ils ne voulaient pas que qui que ce soit sache pour mon existence, donc… vous êtes les premiers vampires hors de ma famille que je rencontre.** Reprit la jeune fille sans tenir compte de leur réaction.

— **Ta… famille ?** Demanda Carlisle surprit.

— **Oui. Bon, je reconnais qu'ils ont un peu exagéré ces derniers temps, mais ils n'en restent pas moins ma famille.**

— **D'accord.** Sourit le patriarche. **Mais pourquoi es-tu là ?**

— **Parce que justement ils ont exagérés ! La dernière fois ils avaient dit que je pourrai aller au collège, mais ils sont revenus sur leur parole. Ensuite ils m'ont dit** **qu'ils accepteraient mon entrer au** **lycée,** **parce que je serai plus âgée** **. J'ai** **donc** **fait tous ce qu'ils voulaient et à la dernière minute, comme la première fois, ils m'ont dit non. Du coup j'en ai eu marre !** S'exclama-t-elle. **J'ai fait mon sac, mais je ne savais pas vraiment où aller, vous comprenez, je ne suis jamais vraiment sortie du château, en tout cas pas toute seule.** **Et puis, j** **e me suis souvenue de vous. J'avais entendu dire qu'un de vos enfants était en couple avec une humaine il y a quelques années, que vous buviez du sang animal et viviez parmi les humains. Je me suis dit que pour une première expérience au dehors, je ne risquerais rien si je venais chez vous.**

Les Cullen regardèrent avec incrédulité la jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux.

— **Tu sais qu'ils doivent être au courant que tu es partie.**

— **Je sais monsieur Cullen.**

— **Je t'en pris, appelle-moi** **Carlisle.**

Rosemay hocha la tête tout en souriant légèrement de reconnaissance.

— **Donc tu dois savoir** **qu'en ce moment Démétri doit être en chemin pour te récupérer.**

— **Justement ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici, mais déjà dans un avion, ou enfermer dans ma chambre pour le reste de mon existence.**

— **Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ?**

La jeune fille voyait bien que Carlisle avait de sérieux doutes, tout comme les trois autres vampires.

— **Son don ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Tout comme ceux des autres membres de ma famille.** **Ils pensent que j'ai une sorte de don, Aro a parié pour un bouclier.** Expliqua-t-elle.

— **C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont gardé avec eux. Ils attendent qu'elle soit en âge d'être transformer pour l'avoir dans leur garde.**

L'explication vint de l'autre vampire mâle présent dans la pièce. Plus jeune, grand, les cheveux mi-long blonds et légèrement frisés, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le rendait très sérieux. Peut-être sa posture très droite, la tête haute, pas royale, mais plutôt comme celle d'un soldat.

— **Disons, que c'est plutôt compliqué.** Éluda-t-elle sans vouloir entrer dans les détails. **Alors, est-ce que je peux rester chez vous ? Je vous promets de me faire toute petite. Et vous pourrez même m'envoyer au lycée avec vos enfants.** Dit-elle joyeusement.

C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison qui avait conduit Rosemay chez les Cullen. Elle espérait qu'avec eux, elle puisse aller au lycée et faire cette expérience qui, pour elle, avait des airs de paradis.

— **Et bien… puisqu'il semble que tu fasses parti des Volturi…**

— **Il ne semble pas, je suis une Volturi.**

L'adolescente se leva prestement du canapé, tira sur la chaîne qui était autour de son cou, bien dissimulée sous son pull et fit apparaître le blason de la famille royale.

Il fut définitivement clair pour les Cullen qu'elle n'avait pas menti, personne ne pouvait porter ce blason si les rois ne l'avaient pas autorisé. Certains gardes devaient attendre des années avant de l'arborer sur leurs vêtements, alors une jeune fille, humaine de surcroît ! Elle devait être importante pour la famille royale et il fallait donc que Carlisle fasse le nécessaire.

— **Effectivement, tu es bien une Volturi.** S'excusa-t-il. **Tu dois donc comprendre que, si tu t'es enfuit et qu'ils ne peuvent pas te retrouver, ils vont être inquiet et te chercher.**

— **Je sais.**

— **Et il est donc de notre devoir de les prévenir que tu es ici.**

— **Hors de question !**

— **Pourtant nous le devons. S'ils apprennent que tu es chez nous et que nous n'avons rien fait pour les prévenir, ils risquent de nous en vouloir et de ne plus nous considérer comme des amis.**

Rosemay réfléchit quelques instants avant de reporter son regard déterminé sur Carlisle, surprenant ce dernier, même s'il ne le montra pas.

— **Si jamais vous leur révélez que je suis chez vous, je pars d'ici et jamais personne ne me retrouvera !**

Elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle pour décharger les Cullen et les obliger par la même occasion à la garder avec eux. Comprenant ce que venait de faire la jeune fille en face d'eux, les vampires la regardèrent surprit et se demandèrent qui avait pu faire qu'elle soit aussi réactive et qu'elle ait ce genre d'idée à son âge.

— **D'accord.** Concéda le patriarche, s'avouant vaincu dans un premier temps **. Tu peux rester chez nous. Je suis certain que tu vas très bien t'entendre avec Renesmée.** **Quant au fait d'aller en cours, je pense qu'avec ce genre de raisonnement, tu devrais très bien t'en sortir.**

La jeune fille se leva du canapé et sauta dans les bras de Carlisle qui fut surpris de sa réaction.

— **Merci ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup !**

— **Reste à te présenter le reste de la famille.**

— **Et convaincre Rosalie.** Renchérit la petite vampire brune qui se tenait au bras du vampire blond.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Le soir même, Rosemay rencontra le reste des Cullen qui, bien que surpris de rencontrer la jeune fille, lui firent un accueil chaleureux, à l'exception de Rosalie.

— **Et voilà ! Encore une humaine qui** **connaît** **notre existence.** Gronda la belle et plantureuse blonde.

La jeune femme arrivait largement au niveau d'Heidi, la « pêcheuse », comme elle était surnommé par les Volturi et qui devait apporter des victimes humaines aux vampires. Son don faisait qu'on ne pouvait lui résister, mais son physique plus qu'avantageux l'aidait énormément dans sa tâche. Toujours est-il que Rosalie aurait très bien put aider la Volturi dans sa mission. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et sa taille mannequin elle pouvait donner des complexes à n'importe qui, même à un vampire.

— **C'est pas possible !** Continua la vampire blonde, sortant Rosemay de ses pensées. **Et puis une Volturi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont fait tout un foin pour Bella alors qu'ils en avaient une sous leur propre toit.** Déclara la belle et plantureuse blonde de la famille.

Sa remarque désobligeante titilla l'adolescente qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Après tout quand on avait grandit entouré de vampire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait vous faire peur. Pas même les paroles acerbes et les regards noirs d'une blonde plantureuse.

— **Ouais, je comprends.** Railla la jeune fille. **D'un autre côté c'est pas comme si je me promenais librement dans les rues à crier sur tous les toits que les vampires existent. Je suis juste restée littéralement enfermée plus de** **dix** **ans dans un château en Italie. Mais là encore tu vas trouver que je fais tout un foin et me comparer à Raiponce ?!**

La remarque surprit tellement Rosalie, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un humain lui tienne tête, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

— **Et bien, je sens que finalement on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux.**

— **Oui ! En tout cas moi je t'adore déjà !** Renchérit Emmett, le compagnon de Rosalie.

Ce dernier était un vampire imposant, pas autant que Félix, mais il semblait avoir le même état d'esprit joueur. Rosemay se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause de leurs ressemblances physiques.

— **Alors tu vas rester avec nous ?! Trop génial !**

En disant ça, Renesmée prit sa nouvelle amie dans ses bras et lui fait un câlin.

— **S'il te plait, Ness, c'est bien ton prénom ?**

La petite hybride hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— **Tu peux me serrer un peu moins fort, je sens que mes os ne vont pas résister.** Demanda dans un chuintement Rosemay.

La demi-vampire lâcha la jeune fille et la regarda de façon désolé. Cette dernière souffla un bon coup pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier.

— **C'est rien, je suis toujours en un seul morceau.** Reprit-elle avec un léger sourire. **Sinon, vous pensez que c'est possible que je puisse manger quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-elle en sentant son ventre commencer à se tordre de faim. **Si vous ne voulez pas toucher à la nourriture, je sais me faire à manger.**

Esmée sourit à la remarque de la jeune fille.

— **Non, nous faisons à manger pour Ness et Jacob, donc une assiette de plus ne va pas déranger.** Expliqua Bella, la mère biologique de la petite hybride.

— **Jacob ?**

— **C'est… un ami de la famille.** Expliqua un peu gêné Edward, le père de Ness.

— **Vien** **s** **, je te montre ta chambre !**

Rosemay n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se retrouva tirer par le bras par une Ness très excitée. Elles finirent toutes les deux dans une chambre d'ami donnant sur le jardin et passèrent leur temps à discuter avant d'être appelées pour manger.

Deux jours qu'elle était chez les Cullen et où elle avait rencontré Jacob, un immense jeune homme à la peau mate, au cheveux court et noir, tout comme ses yeux et qui se promenait habillé d'un simple short et t-shirt. Elle avait apprit qu'il était un indien d'une réserve dans l'état de Washington et qu'il pouvait se transformer en loup. Raison pour laquelle il était si peu vêtu et en adoration devant Ness. l'adolescente n'avait pas tout compris, les explications que lui avait fournis l'hybride avaient plus étés marmonnées qu'autre chose.

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui était enfin le jour où la jeune fille allait aller au lycée. Celle-ci était une véritable pile électrique, trépignant d'impatience et souhaitant que le temps passa plus vite afin qu'elle puisse déjà être en cours.

Finalement le moment arriva. Elle regarda avec des yeux brillants le grand bâtiment, ne bougeant pas du parking sur lequel elle se trouvait. Il fallut d'ailleurs que Ness la secoue légèrement pour qu'elle revienne à elle.

— **Aller vient Romy, on va finir par être en retard si tu continus à contempler ce bâtiment qui est quand même** **passablement** **gris et pas forcément agréable à l'œil.**

— **Tu trouves ?** Dit la jeune fille examinant plus attentivement l'édifice. **Bon je te suis !**

Elles se dirigèrent alors à l'intérieur en sautillant afin de passer à l'administration et ensuite entamer leurs premières heures de cours. L'adolescente se retrouva a partager ses cours avec Alice et Ness. Les parents de cette dernière, Edward et Bella, étant tous deux une classe au-dessus. Quant à Jasper, le compagnon d'Alice, il était en dernière année avec Rosalie et Emmett.

La matinée se passa parfaitement bien et la jeune fille fut heureuse de se faire si facilement des amis parmi ses camarades de classe en plus des deux Cullen.

Le temps fila rapidement pour elle, et même si les cours et ses nouveaux amis occupaient énormément son temps et ses pensée, sa famille lui manquait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait les appeler sans qu'ils apprennent où elle se trouvait et elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Pourtant elle rêvait de pouvoir entendre la voix de sa mère, le rire sonore de Félix, voir les regards noirs de Jane sur les autres gardes et le sourire d'Alec.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle était partie et tous lui manquaient au plus au point. Elle décida donc de se plonger un peu plus dans ses cours pour ne pas à avoir à penser à leur absence. Mais elle perdait l'appétit et son sourire commença à diminuer tout comme se raréfier, ce qui inquiéta les Cullen.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

— **Romy !**

— **Hey Jaden.** Dit la jeune fille en faisant un sourire forcé au garçon.

Depuis son arrivée au lycée, ce dernier ne passait pas une journée sans discuter avec elle. Au début, Rosemay pensait qu'il allait être un bon ami pour elle, le voyant comme tous les garçons qu'elle avait connu depuis son enfance, à savoir un frère. Mais elle avait commencé à le trouver bizarre quand il lui avait proposé d'aller passer un après-midi ensemble et qu'il ne semblait pas content qu'elle propose à d'autres de les accompagner.

Il avait fallut les explications de Ness pour éclaircir la situation du point de vue de la jeune fille. Jaden s'intéressait à elle, pas comme une amie, mais comme une petite-amie potentielle. Elle en avait été horrifiée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre lui et elle. La raison en était simple et ce résumait en un mot : Alec.

Elle ne s'expliquait pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle était amoureuse du vampire depuis des années. Surtout qu'il agissait avec elle de façon plus que protectrice, lui donnant l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très important et spécial à ses yeux. C'est vrai que les autres Volturi faisaient de même avec elle, mais c'était beaucoup moins flagrant et certains n'agissaient ainsi que parce qu'elle était la fille de Marcus et Didyme.

— **Romy, je voulais te demander si…**

Entendre la voix de Jaden la ramena à la réalité. Elle le regarda et lui coupa rapidement la parole.

— **Heu… j'ai pas beaucoup de temps là.**

Depuis deux jours, la jeune fille réussissait à échapper aux discussions avec l'adolescent par cette pirouette. Elle était gênée en sa présence, maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses véritables intentions. La fuite lui semblait la seule solution pour le repousser et gérer cette situation à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été confrontée par le passé. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal en le repoussant.

Elle lui tourna alors le dos et commença à gagner la sortie à grand pas, espérant qu'il ne la suivrait pas. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et au moment où elle poussait la porte principale du bâtiment qui donnait sur le parking il la héla.

— **Attend ! Romy !**

Elle souffla de frustration et se retourna par simple politesse.

— **Je voulais savoir si c'était possible…**

Mais elle le coupa une nouvelle fois.

— **Écoute** **Jaden, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Il faut que je finisse pas mal de chose ce soir et Ness va m'attendre. Tu m'en parleras demain, d'accord !**

Elle se retourna et commença à descendre quelques marches avant de regarder en direction de la voiture de son amie. Mais celle-ci n'y était plus, remplacée par une berline. Ce ne fut pas la voiture, mais la personne qui attendait appuyée contre la portière qui attira son attention. Elle se figea en le voyant et sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le lâcher des yeux. Il semblait à la fois heureux, en colère et très soulagé de la voir.

Alors qu'elle le fixait toujours, la jeune fille vit passer une main dans son champ de vision, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle c'était stoppée en pleine descente et qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis près d'une minute. Revenant à la réalité, elle quitta des yeux le vampire et reporta son attention sur Jaden, toujours à côté d'elle et qui la regardait avec attention.

— **S'il te** **plaît** **, juste une minute.** Lui dit-il tout en posant une main sur son bras.

La jeune fille eu un mouvement de recule et retira son bras brusquement, comme si le contact la brûlait. Elle tourna rapidement la tête en direction du vampire, espérant qu'il ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi. Ce dernier s'était tendu, sans pour autant avoir bougé et son regard, habituellement rouge bordeaux, était maintenant noir et braqué sur l'interlocuteur de l'adolescente.

— **Quoi ?!** Répondit-elle irritée.

— **Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller au bal d'automne avec moi.**

En entendant cette demande, la jeune fille reporta toute son attention sur le jeune homme. Elle était complètement perdue, ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et comment lui répondre « non », sans le blesser.

— **Je… heu… Jaden… disons…**

— **Alors c'est ok ?**

— **Heu… je…**

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide et ne savait pas comment faire pour ce sortir de cette situation. La solution aurait été de lui dire non, mais elle n'osait vraiment pas, de peur de lui faire de la peine. Et puis elle trouvait ça un peu cruel de lui refuser de but en blanc, pourtant elle n'avait pas les mots pour tourner de façon diplomate son rejet.

— **Est-ce qu'il y a un problème** _ **dolce mio**_ **?**

Rosemay sursauta en entendant la voix grave et chaude dans son dos. Surprise qu'il soit si proche d'elle, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face.

— **Non.** Soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

Ça elle l'était soulagée, mais aussi heureuse qu'il vienne enfin à son aide.

— **Je disais que…**

— **T'es qui toi ?!** Cracha Jaden, lui coupant la parole.

 _Mauvaise idée_ , se dit l'adolescente tout en grimaçant.

Personne ne parlait au vampire de cette façon sans en sortir démembrer voir pire encore… Mais cela, l'adolescent l'ignorait totalement. Il était simplement énerver, en cet instant, que quelqu'un soit venu les interrompre alors qu'il était sur le point de conclure avec Rosemay. Enfin, une fois qu'elle aurait accepté de venir avec lui il aurait beaucoup plus de facilité à la draguer pour qu'elle sorte enfin avec lui. Parce que oui, il se voyait très bien sortir avec elle et d'ailleurs c'était à lui que revenait ce droit et à personne d'autre. Il avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre la situation à certains qui lui tournaient depuis qu'elle était arrivée au lycée.

— **Son petit-ami.** Répondit froidement la voix du vampire.

— **Quoi ?!** Répondit Jaden surprit.

Il ne fut pas le seul à regarder l'arrivant avec stupéfaction. Rosemay tourna la tête dans sa direction, ouvrant de grands-yeux.

— **Cela te pauserait-il un problème** **?** Reprit le vampire en observant toujours avec une grande attention l'humain. **Tu** **pensais pouvoir l'inviter à sortir avec toi et ensuite en profiter** **? Tu** **as vraiment cru qu'un individu aussi inintéressant que toi avait la moindre chance** **?** **Alors maintenant, je te conseilles de rentrer chez toi et de surtout ne plus approcher de Romy, sinon je me chargerais personnellement de te faire entendre raison.** Termina le vampire d'une voix dénuer de tout sentiments.

Son ton était froid, dangereux et très menaçant pour n'importe quels personnes doté d'un tant soi peu d'instinct de survit. D'ailleurs Jaden ne s'y trompa pas et dégluti difficilement, surtout que la menace du vampire était à peine voilée.

— **C'est rien Alec.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rosemay pausa sa main sur le bras du vampire, espérant que cela puisse le calmer.

— **On devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?** Lui proposa-t-elle.

Ce dernier détacha son regard de l'humain, non sans lui avoir envoyer un dernier regard meurtrier, pour le reporter sur la jeune fille. La revoir, enfin, après presque un mois d'absence lui fit du bien. Il ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie qu'il avait depuis qu'il l'avait revu et la prit dans ses bras tout en inspirant longuement son odeur. Elle lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour son bien et il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Jamais maintenant il ne la laisserait partir ou s'éloigner trop loin et trop longtemps de lui.

— **Ça va** _ **cara mia**_ **. Maintenant que tu es là, ça va beaucoup mieux.** Dit-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. **Et tu as raison, il faut que l'on rentre. On doit avoir une petite discussion.** Finit-il en se détachant d'elle.

A ces mots, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement, tout en baissant la tête, honteuse.

— **Ils sont là ?**

— **Oui princesse. Tous ! Et ils ont hâtent de te voir.**

Elle déglutis une nouvelle fois en comprenant que ses parents n'étaient pas les seuls à être venus jusqu'ici. Elle finit par hocher la tête et se remit en marche, descendant les escaliers sans un mot. Elle ignora royalement Jaden, alors qu'Alec la suivit et la guida jusqu'à la voiture. Le silence fut pesant alors qu'il monta derrière le volant et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le parking et qu'elle l'entende grogner, signe qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

— **Alec ?** Dit-elle un peu inquiète.

— **J'aurais dû lui écraser la tête à cet humain. Il** **s** **'est prit** **pour qui ?** **O** **ser me parler comme il l'a fait ! Et surtout os** **er** **ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un instant pouvoir aller où que ce soit avec toi.**

— **Respire s'il te** **plaît.** Reprit la jeune fille inquiète en le voyant serrer le volant un peu trop fort. **Il ne s'est rien passé et tu ne lui feras rien, d'accord.** Tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser.

— **Et toi ! Tu aurais quand même pu lui dire clairement qu'il ne devait pas te parler !**

— **Pardon ?**

— **Tu m'as bien entendu ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu le laisser te tourner autour comme ça !**

— **Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?!** Dit-elle complètement perdue. **Déjà qu'** **il a fallut que** **Ness** **m** **'explique pourquoi il était si sympa avec moi.**

— **Tu vois, c'est pour cela qu** **e l** **'on ne voulait pas que tu ailles seule au lycée. Tu risquais de te retrouver dans ce genre de situation et finalement, j'avais** **parfaitement** **raison. Tu es inconsciente de ce qui peut se passer dans la tête des autres et ce que les garçons de ton âge peuvent penser en te voyant.**

— **Et c** **omment veux-tu que je puisse le savoir ! Je ne suis JAMAIS sortie du château !** S'énerva à son tour Rosemay.

— **Et donc, tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de t'enfuir ! Vraiment,** **c'est** **très mature comme réaction !** Rigola-t-il de façon ironique. **C** **e n'est pas en agissant ainsi que l'on va te faire confiance et accepter que tu sortes. Tant que tu te comporteras comme une gamine, il ne faut pas t'étonner qu'on te considère comme telle.**

L'adolescente fut plus que surprise par les mots d'Alec. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi et cela la blessa profondément. Elle ouvrit alors la portière de la voiture avec force, heureuse qu'ils soient déjà arrivés chez les Cullen. Elle récupéra son sac et commença à se diriger vers la maison. Mais c'était sans compter sur le vampire qui la retint par le bras, énervant un peu plus la jeune fille.

— **Fiche-moi la paix maintenant !** Dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder.

— **Rosemay, attends ! Je ne voulais…**

— **J'ai dit LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !** Le coupa-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. **Si tu me considères vraiment comme une gamines, alors rien ne t'obligeait à intervenir entre Jaden et moi !**

— **Mais je…**

— **Tu n'es qu'un crétin Alec ! JE** **NE** **VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !**

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au vampire de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle lui tourna le dos pour s'engouffrer dans la maison et monter en courant dans sa chambre.

Les Cullen, attirés par les cris, venaient d'assister à la scène. Ils étaient plus que surprit de voir « l'effroyable Volturi » se faire traiter de cette façon. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait pour faire taire la jeune fille, tentant au contraire de se faire pardonné par elle. Les Volturi, quant à eux, regardèrent le vampire à la fois amusé et énervé.

— **Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !** Dit Jane en regardant son frère de façon irritée. **Tu ne la vois pas pendant trois semaines, nous faisant littéralement vivre un enfer ! Et la seule chose que tu trouves à lui dire quand tu la retrouves, c'est qu'elle est une gamine ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!**

— **Je…**

— **Tu sais quoi ? Ne dit rien !**

— **Alec, je suis déçu par ton comportement. Si ma petite fille ne veut pas revenir à la maison à cause de toi, je vais être très en colère. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller retrouver mon bébé.**

La reine de Volterra tourna le dos à tout le monde et disparue à son tour à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller retrouver sa fille. De leur côté les Cullen n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

— **Je pense que nous vous devons quelques petites explications sur la situation. Mais également,** **veuillez** **nous excuser pour le fait que Rosemay** **s** **e soit imposé** **e** **chez vous.**

Marcus, comme à son habitude, parla de façon calme et posé, apaisant et désamorçant la situation qui, aux yeux des Cullen, était légèrement irréelle.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Didyme entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa fille, qu'elle trouva allongée sur son lit, pleurant en silence. Elle vint s'installer à ses côté et comme à chaque fois que sa fille pleurait, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux. L'adolescente se retourna en sentant le frôlement familier et voyant sa mère, s'engouffra rapidement dans ses bras. Le contact froid et affectueux lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de sortir un peu plus de ses yeux.

— **Je suis désolée… d'être partie… comme je l'ai fait…**

— **C** **e n** **'est rien ma chérie.**

— **J'étais tellement… en colère… j'ai pas réfléchis à… à ce que je faisais…**

— **Nous sommes** **là** **et il ne t'es rien arrivé, ce qui est le plus important** **. C'est fini maintenant.**

— **Tout… tout ce que je…** **je** **voulais c'était être comme… comme les autres.**

— **Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas être comme les autres !** S'exclama sa mère. **Tu es exceptionnelle, la jeune fille la plus intelligente, jolie et talentueuse qui existe. Je peux comprendre que tu ais eu envie de sortir, mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes que nous n'avons agis que pour te protéger.**

— **Je… sais. Mais comment… je peux apprendre et faire mes propres erreurs… si je ne sors pas et que tout le monde me protège.**

— **Effectivement.** Admit sa royale mère. **Mais là encore, tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter pour toi. Tu es notre princesse et cela depuis le jour où tu es entrée dans nos vie.**

— **Mais, vous pourriez peut-être… disons… être un tout petit peu moins…** **s** **urprotecteur ?** Proposa Rosemay en regardant sa mère avec espoir.

Celle-ci sourit alors en voyant le visage de sa fille reprendre vie.

— **Je pense que l'on pourra trouver une façon de résoudre ce problème.**

L'adolescente se releva alors de son lit, les yeux brillant de joie.

— **Mais…** La coupa sa mère dans son élan de bonheur. **Tu dois d'abord t'excuser auprès de ton père et tes oncles pour ce que tu as fait. Tout comme les autres qui se sont plus qu'inquiétés de ta disparition.**

L'adolescente baissa alors la tête, honteuse de son geste. Elle savait parfaitement que son acte avait été stupide, irréfléchi et dangereux. Et cette fois-ci il ne suffirait pas d'un simple câlin pour se faire pardonner.

— **Tu as raison, il faut que je m'excuse d'avoir agit en ne pensant pas aux conséquences.**

La jeune fille essuya rapidement les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et descendit pour parler et s'excuser auprès de sa famille.

Une fois dans le salon, elle se précipita dans les bras de son père qui la sera avec amour, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa fille.

— **Et bien jeune fille, nous sommes heureux de te retrouver. J'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas à nous faire une telle frayeur.**

— **Non, oncle Aro.**

Rosemay se remit à baisser la tête avant de s'excuser grandement de son geste, d'une façon général dans un premier temps, avant de le faire pour chaque membre de sa famille. Pourtant, un seul vampire ne trouva pas grâce à ses yeux et se vit ignorer dans les excuses et retrouvailles qui suivirent.

La jeune fille n'avait pas appréciée la réflexion d'Alec et son comportement le lui fit clairement savoir. Il lui avait vraiment fait mal et elle refusait de lui parler où le voir tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé et de façon plus que sincère.

— **Comment ce fait-il que vous m'ayez retrouvé ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Elle était dans la cuisine, mangeant avec Ness et Jacob, sous le regard de ses frères et sœurs et des enfants Cullen.

— **Jasper** **a sentit ton changement d'humeur et expliqué la situation** **aux autres avant que Carlisle ne décide de nous contacter** **. En sachant cela, nous sommes venus sans que tu en sois informée.**

La jeune fille hocha la tête et poursuivit son dîner en silence.

— **Vous m'avez manqué.** Dit-elle doucement après avoir finit son dessert. **Aller en cours c'est sympa, mais si c'est pour ne plus vous voir alors je préfère ne pas y retourner.**

Les Volturi savaient déjà que Rosemay les aimait tous énormément, mais ils se rendirent compte à cet instant qu'elle était prête à sacrifier une chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis des années dans le simple but de rester vers eux.

— **Romy, on va trouver une solution.** Lui dit gentiment Jane en la prenant dans ses bras.

— **Si tu le dis.** Soupira la jeune fille.

L'adolescente se détacha de la petite vampire pour aller mettre ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

— **Bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais monter.** Reprit-elle d'une voix monotone.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle quitta rapidement la cuisine. Les vampires attendirent qu'elle se soit éloignée avant de discuter entre eux de la situation.

— **Et bien, il faut** **reconnaître** **qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'aller en cours.** Déclara calmement Jane.

— **Ouais. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était prête à** **disparaître** **simplement pour pouvoir aller au lycée.** Renchérit Démétri.

— **Enfin, c'était quand même à prévoir, avec son caractère et les refus qu'elle a eu.** Poursuivit Jane.

— **Que peut-on faire pour concilier sa sécurité et le fait qu'elle aille en cours ?** Se demanda tout haut Félix.

Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine alors que chacun réfléchissait à une solution. Tout à coup Ness se leva de sa chaise en souriant.

— **Je sais ! Elle peut rester chez nous.** Proposa la petite hybride. **Après tout, elle a commencé à aller en cours ici, elle nous** **connaît** **et il n'y a eu aucun problème ces trois dernières semaines. Nous pourrons la protéger si jamais il le faut et puis vous saurez où elle est.**

— **Chérie, je ne sais pas si ses parents seront d'accord pour la laisser** **ici** **. Rosemay va certainement vouloir retourner vivre avec eux, après tout, ils habitent loin. Tu** **te sentirais** **capable de vivre si loin de nous tous pendant aussi longtemps ?** Lui demanda Bella.

— **Non, effectivement.** Soupira de dépit Ness.

— **S'ils acceptent qu'elle reste avec vous, Romy restera. Parce que pouvoir se mêler à d'autres humains c'est ce qu'elle veut depuis qu'elle a l'âge d'aller à l'école.**

— **Alec !**

— **Quoi Jane.** Répondit-il froidement. **Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

— **C'est vrai.** Approuva sa sœur.

— **Bien** **, je** **vais voir avec les maîtres pour régler cette situation avec eux** **.** Poursuivit-il.

— **Tu es sûr ?**

— **Oui. J'ai merdé en beauté avec elle tout à l'heure. Il faut que je me fasse pardonner et c'est le meilleur moyen** **que j'ai à ma disposition** **.**

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, le vampire disparu dans la seconde sous le regard de tous les présents.

— **S'il y arrive il va faire une heureuse.** Déclara Félix

— **Ouais. Mais il est prêt à tout pour qu'elle sourie** **et ce** **depuis toujours.** Ajouta Jane.

— **Ça va être difficile pour lui de la laisser avec nous.** Déclara Edward. **L'éloignement d'âmes-sœur est quelque chose d'extrêmement dure à vivre pour les concernés.**

— **Déjà qu'il n'a pas été des plus courtois ces dernières semaines. J'aime mieux ne pas penser à ce que ce sera si jamais elle reste avec vous.** Frissonna Félix.

— **C'est vrai.** Grimaça Démétri. **Mais bon, au moins il saura où elle est cette fois.** Tenta-t-il de rassurer les autres.

Ils restèrent silencieux, pensant que maintenant, la décision appartenait aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon.


	5. Chapitre 5

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

3 ans plus tard

Rosemay était avec les autres lycéens et leurs familles dans le grand gymnase du lycée. C'était le jour de sa remise de diplôme et elle écoutait patiemment le discours du proviseur. Celui-ci était un peu long et l'on pouvait voir certains élèves bailler discrètement derrière leur main. Mais la jeune fille n'attendait pas avec autant d'impatience que les autres que cela se termine. Parce qu'elle savait qu'après, ce serait à son tour de monter sur scène et de prononcer son propre discours devant tout le monde.

Elle avait finalement put aller au lycée et suivre les cours ces dernières années avec les Cullen. Elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que sa famille avait accepté qu'elle reste chez eux. Il y avait eu tout de même quelques conditions, à savoir donner de ses nouvelles toutes les semaines et rentrer à chaque vacances. Elle avait tout de suite accepté et remercié Alec d'avoir fait tout ça pour elle.

Finalement la jeune fille avait adoré l'expérience, à un point qu'elle s'était investit énormément dans la vie associative de son lycée jusqu'à finir par être la représentante des élèves. Ce titre lui valait donc, aujourd'hui, l'honneur de faire le discours de remise des diplômes. Pour un tel événement, les Rois, leurs épouses ainsi que les membres de leur garde personnelle avaient fait le déplacement. Ils étaient assis avec les familles humaines, à côté des Cullen. Cette image ne s'était jamais vue de mémoire de vampire et tous savaient qu'elle ne se reproduirait certainement jamais.

Entendant les applaudissements courtois qui accompagnèrent la fin du discours du proviseur, Rosemay se leva et monta calmement sur la scène. En cet instant elle ne pensait plus à son hideuse robe de cérémonie orange agrémenté d'une écharpe verte. Un assortiment de couleurs pas des plus flatteuse, elle devait le reconnaître.

Une fois devant le pupitre l'adolescente regarda rapidement la salle et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. La foule n'avait pas du tout la même taille quand l'on était dedans, là elle semblait immense. La jeune fille baissa rapidement la tête et fouilla dans sa poche pour récupérer les papiers de son discours. Une fois en main, elle les déplia avec soin et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

— **Il arrive un jour où l'on ne peut plus demander à nos parents de** **faire** **des choix pour nous. On est seul devant l'inconnu et alors, on se rend compte que l'on n'est pas prêt, que c'est trop tôt. Je demandais hier encore à quelqu'un, qui à vécu beaucoup plus que moi, ce qu'il en pensait et il m'a répondu très simplement : on n'est jamais prêt.**

Elle vit à ce moment son père sourire, se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la soirée.

— **A n'importe quel âge on fait des erreurs, on prend le mauvais chemin, on doute. Mais c'est ce qui nous fait avancer, grandir et ainsi un jour faire des choix que l'on ne regrette pas, en tout cas moins.**

Elle fit une petite pause avant de poursuivre.

— _**«**_ _**Je me souviens plus de mes erreurs que de mes réussites car ce sont elles qui me font avancer. »**_ **Je n'ai compri** **s** **cette phrase que récemment et elle est entièrement vrai. On fait tous des erreurs et chacune d'elles est une réussite pour nous construire en tant qu'individus. Alors oui, aujourd'hui nous avons un diplôme et nous avons réussi. Mais demain s'ouvre pour nous de nouvelles portes, avec des bons et des mauvais choix. Certain tenteron** **t** **de devenir aviateur alors qu'ils veulent être fleuristes. D'autre se féliciteron** **t** **d'avoir pris spécialité agronomie parce que le mot les faisait rire et que maintenant ils sont biologistes pour l'environnement. D'autre feront des études de philosophie en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'en feront jamais leur métier. Mais quoi qu'il vous arrive, ne regretter pas vos choix et puis si vous êtes comme moi, accept** **é** **tous simplement que pour le moment vous n'en faite pas.**

La représentante des élèves fit une nouvelle pause.

— **Quoi qu'il en soit, faites des erreurs.** **C** **hanger d'avis et rechanger encore ce n'est pas important, car rien n'est définit. Et sachez qu'un jour, vous n'aurez plus besoin de devinez ce que vous allez devenir : vous le saurez !** **Et félicitation à la promotion 2024 !** Finit-elle par s'exclamer tout en souriant.

A ce moment là les élèves se levèrent tous de leur chaise, lançant leur chapeau dans les airs et acclamant chaleureusement le discours. Ils étaient heureux que la jeune fille soit tombée aussi juste dans ses mots pour décrire se qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment. Mais aussi d'avoir enfin finit leur année et obtenue leur diplôme.

Rosemay fut ensuite la première à recevoir son diplôme de la main du proviseur, sous les applaudissements de la salle et surtout de sa famille, fière d'elle. A la fin de la cérémonie, elle et ses amies se réunirent pour une séance photos obligatoire, avant de se donner rendez-vous chez les Cullen.

Ceux-ci avaient décidés d'organiser une grande fête pour célébrer l'obtention des diplômes avant que chacun ne parte poursuivre ses études aux quatre coins du pays. A cette occasion la maison allait être entièrement aux mains des « jeunes » et les couples royaux ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée s'éclipseraient pour des lieux plus calmes.

Une fois de retour à la villa, les filles s'enfermèrent de longues heures afin de se préparer ensemble, alors que les garçons jouaient comme à chaque fois aux jeux vidéos.

— **Rosemay, arrête de bouger.** Décréta Alice sévèrement.

— **Mais je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !**

— **A non ! Aujourd'hui tu me fais plaisir et tu me laisses te maquiller.**

— **Non ! J'aime pas ça.** Chouina la jeune fille alors que la petite vampire brune approchait ses pinceaux d'elle.

— **Crois-moi, tu ne regretteras pas une seule minute ce que je fais.** Déclara sur d'elle la voyante.

— **J'en suis pas convaincue.**

N'ayant de toute façon pas le choix et étant la seule humaine au milieu de ce groupe de vampires légèrement hystériques, la jeune fille se laissa donc faire comme une poupée. Elle savait, pour vivre avec elle depuis trois ans, qu'Alice était très difficile à contre-dire et que le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix était de se mettre en pilote automatique, ce qu'elle fit donc.

Après une demi-heure où elle passa en plus dans les mains de Jane et Renata pour la coiffure, Heidi lui tendit une tenue avec un grand sourire et lui montra la salle de bain. Elle s'y engouffra et enfila en grognant la robe qu'on lui avait donnée. Elle s'observa ensuite dans le miroir en pied et eu du mal à se reconnaître.

Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille qui ne faisait pas tant attention à son apparence qu'à son travail scolaire. Les filles lui avaient fait un magnifique chignon où elles avaient inséré des petites fleurs blanches, raccord avec celles présentes sur sa robe. Cette dernière était rouge sang avec par endroit des fleurs, qui ne surchargeait pas pour autant le tissu. Elle moulait beaucoup trop à son goût son buste et donc ses seins. Le décolleté faisait apparaître le haut de sa poitrine et l'épousait en formant un cœur, lui laissant les bras et les épaules nues. Légèrement évasé pour la jupe, cette dernière ne descendait pas plus bas que le dessus de ses genoux et le tissu était fluide et léger.

Le maquillage que lui avait fait Alice l'était tout autant. Un trait d'eye-liner faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux et la touche de blush donnait de la couleur à son teint. Mais c'était le rouge de ses lèvres qui allait beaucoup trop attirer l'attention.

— **Les filles ! Alice ! Je peux pas sortir comme ça !** Dit-elle en exprimant son mécontentement tout en sortant de la salle de bain.

— **Bien sûr que si. Tu es parfaite et non, le rouge à lèvre ne fait pas trop.** Dit de façon catégorique Alice. **Maintenant tu mets cette paire de chaussure et tu nous rejoins en bas ! Les invités sont en train d'arriver.**

Sans que l'adolescente puisse protester, la vampire avait quitté les lieux, la laissant avec, dans les mains, une paire de chaussure beaucoup trop haute à son goût. Elle poussa un long soupire de frustration, mais se décida tout de même à faire ce que lui demandait Alice. Elle enfila alors les escarpins et après un dernier soupire, elle quitta la chambre pour aller retrouver sa famille et les invités.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, tout en faisant attention de ne pas louper une marche et donc risquer de se casser une jambe, voir pire, elle ne remarqua pas les regards poser sur elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en bas de l'escalier qu'elle vit ses frères la dévisager avec insistance, la faisant hausser les sourcils d'incompréhension. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à la réaction d'Alec.

Celui-ci la dévorait littéralement du regard, la bouche légèrement ouverte, lui valant des remarques, pas le moins du monde discrètes, de la part des filles. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre, en secouant légèrement la tête et s'approcha de Rosemay. Celle-ci le regarda avec appréhension, pensant que la tenue qu'elle portait n'était pas du tout appropriée et qu'il allait lui en faire la remarque.

— **Romy, tu es… heu… je heu… tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir.**

Elle regarda alors le vampire avec surprise. Puis la remarque fit son chemin dans son cerveau et elle sentit son cœur accélérer et ses joues chauffer légèrement. Sa réaction entraîna un léger grondement de la part d'Alec, la faisant frissonner.

— **Merci.** Murmura-t-elle tout bas, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

— **Malheureusement, avec une telle robe sur toi, je ne vais pas pouvoir te quitter de la soirée.**

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois avec surprise.

— **Pour le bien de ma santé mentale et la survit de tous les humains mâles qui vont se trouver en ces lieux.** Lui expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit une nouvelle fois sous le compliment de son amoureux, le faisant encore gronder.

Elle avait finit par apprendre et surtout comprendre le lien qui l'unissait au vampire. Il avait fallut pour ça qu'elle observe le comportement des couples Cullen. Il lui était alors devenu facile de savoir pourquoi Alec avait toujours fait preuve d'une attention toute particulière envers elle. Mais également pourquoi elle s'était toujours sentit aussi bien en sa présence et qu'elle soit si inconditionnellement amoureuse de lui. Tout comme le fait qu'elle sentait cette si grande et douloureuse déchirure dans le cœur quand elle n'était pas avec lui.

Depuis maintenant un an qu'elle savait et après en avoir parlé avec lui, ils avaient décidé de se comporter l'un avec l'autre comme un couple. Les parents de la jeune fille avaient eu un peu de mal à se faire à cette relation, qu'ils savaient pourtant inévitable. Ils se réjouissaient bien évidement de son bonheur, mais auraient souhaité qu'elle reste plus longtemps leur petite fille chérie.

Toujours est-il qu'elle passa la soirée avec le vampire, qui, comme il le lui avait dit, ne la quitta pas un instant. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour faire fuir le moindre importun qui pensait pouvoir avoir la moindre chance de lui parler où même pire, la toucher. Rosemay se sentait flatter d'une telle attention, mais elle trouvait aussi la surprotection de son amoureux un peu pesante. Elle lui en fit donc part gentiment, lui demandant de lui faire confiance et de la laisser un peu s'amuser et qu'il profite lui aussi de la soirée.

De plus, elle put conter sur l'aide de ses sœurs et des Cullen, qui lui permirent d'échapper à sa surveillance et de profiter de la piste de danse. Elle se déhancha pendant un moment avec les filles, écartant les garçons qui pouvaient se faire trop insistant et s'amusa comme une folle. Vers deux heures du matin la soirée commença à se faire plus calme et une partie des invités rentrèrent chez eux. La jeune fille sentit à ce moment là la fatigue la gagner et elle commença à bailler de plus en plus alors qu'elle était assise dans un fauteuil pour se reposer et boire un verre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alec la trouva toujours dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermées et la respiration lente, signe qu'elle s'était endormit. Il regarda avec tendresse et amour sa compagne dormir. Se rapprochant doucement d'elle, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la souleva du siège et la cala correctement bien contre lui. Puis il avança tranquillement pour ne pas la réveiller, alors qu'elle se repositionna confortablement, la tête dans son cou comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Arriver dans le couloir de sa chambre il croisa Bella et Edward qui lui sourirent gentiment et le laissèrent passer avec son précieux bien.

Arriver dans la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci bougea légèrement dans ses bras, sentant la différence de température. Puis elle murmura à moitié consciente :

— **T'aime Alec.**

— _**Ti amo anch'io, amore della mia vita.**_ ***** Dit-il en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

Il la posa délicatement sur son lit, lui retira ses chaussures et la passa enfin sous sa couette. Alors qu'il allait quitter les lieux, il fut retenu par une petite voix ensommeillée.

— **Tu peux rester avec moi ?**

La demande toute innocente de la jeune fille eut raison du vampire qui se retrouva rapidement à côté d'elle.

— **Pour l'éternité** _ **amore mio**_ **.**

Il s'allongea sur la couette et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, poussant comme toujours un soupir de bien être. Il inspira à son tour l'odeur de sa compagne, ce qui le détendit lui aussi. Puis il veilla sur le sommeil de sa belle, prêt à anesthésier quiconque passerait la porte alors que la jeune fille dormirait encore.

* * *

 ***** Je t'aime aussi amour de ma vie.


	6. Chapitre 6

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

20 ans plus tard

Rosemay avançait tranquillement dans le couloir menant à la chambre de ses parents. Elle avait eu envie de courir et de hurler, mais cela ne se faisait pas pour une jeune femme et encore moins la fille d'un des rois de Volterra.

Elle marchait donc de façon à ce que personne ne devine le trouble qui l'habitait. D'un autre côté elle était un peu inquiète de la réaction de ses parents face à son annonce. Il faut dire que Marcus avait beaucoup plus de mal que Didyme à la laisser grandir.

Elle se souvenait encore du moment où elle leur avait annoncé qu'Alec et elle allait finalement se marier. C'était il y avait bientôt quinze ans maintenant. Marcus avait presque été jusqu'à trouver Alec pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bien trop jeune tous les deux et qu'il faillait encore qu'ils attendent, ayant l'éternité pour ça. Didyme avait dû intervenir, lui rappelant que certes, sa fille était encore jeune, même si elle était devenue un vampire. Mais Alec,lui, avait tout de même un peu plus de 1 250 ans. Le roi de Volterra s'était alors renfrogné, bougonnant dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pas, jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie. Il avait tout de même tenu à officier pour celle-ci et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Rosemay savait qu'il avait été des plus ému ce jour là.

Sortant de ce souvenir, la vampire réalisa qu'elle était arrivé à destination. Soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

En la voyant, ses parents lui sourire, heureux, comme toujours, qu'elle leur consacre du temps. Elle s'approcha pour aller poser un baiser sur la joue de son père, puis elle alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère, comme elle le faisait depuis enfant.

— **Tu m'as l'air particulièrement heureuse aujourd'hui, ma chérie.** Lui dit sa mère.

— **Je le suis.**

— **Et peut-on en** **connaître** **la raison ?**

— **Et bien, après en avoir discuté avec Alec…**

— **Ne me dit pas que vous voulez devenir parents !** S'affola Didyme. **Je suis bien trop jeune pour devenir grand-mère.**

— **Non !** S'exclama à son tour la jeune vampire. **Je ne me vois pas le moins du monde avec un enfant. Je pense qu'un seul enfant tout les** **deux milles** **ans dans le château est bien suffisant.** Expliqua-t-elle, se souvenant de comment elle était enfant. **Non.** Reprit elle. **Je disais, qu'après en avoir discuté avec Alec, qu'il en ait parlé à Aro et Caïus et qu'ils aient donnés leur accord…**

— **Et je n'ai pas été consulté ?** S'étonna Marcus.

— **Papa ! Non, tu ne l'as pas été, parce que tout le monde** **connaît** **très bien ton opinion sur le sujet. Et arrêtez de me couper la parole !** S'exclama Rosemay.

Marcus se renfrogna, fronçant les sourcils tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

— **Je disais donc, maintenant que c'est accepté, Alec et moi allons pouvoir quitter Volterra !**

La jeune fille arbora un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle était ravit de pouvoir enfin quitter un peu le château, surtout qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas définitif. Malheureusement, en voyant le regard surprit de ses parents, où pointait la tristesse, elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

— **Mais je ne vais pas partir éternellement.** S'empressa-t-elle d'annoncer.

Sa mère se remit à respirer, soulagée par la nouvelle.

— **Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus vivre ici, avec nous.**

— **Bien sur que non ! Je veux seulement voir le monde et en faire le tour. Découvrir de nouvelles cultures, faire des rencontres. Mais en aucun cas il est question d'un départ définitif.**

Apaisée, sa mère finit par la prendre dans ses bras, heureuse pour sa fille. Elle savait que cette dernière avait toujours eu soif d'apprendre et surtout de voyage. Rien de bien surprenant lorsqu'on sait qu'elle avait vécu toute son enfance entre les murs du château. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vécu chez les Cullen, elle ne rêvait plus que de pouvoir partir explorer le monde.

Son père, de son côté, ne disait toujours rien. Il observait sa fille se faire câliner par sa mère, repensant à la toute petite fille qu'elle était dans cette froide et sombre ruelle de Volterra, le jour où il l'avait trouvé. Elle en avait parcouru du chemin et même s'il reconnaissait qu'il était normal qu'elle grandisse et s'émancipe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir toujours comme sa petite princesse fragile et qu'il fallait protéger de tout.

— **Papa ?**

La voix inquiète de sa fille le sortit de ses pensées et il porta de nouveau le regard sur elle. Rosemay le regardait de façon soucieuse, n'arrivant pas à savoir comment il allait réagir.

Sans rien dire, il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, de telle façon qu'elle se retrouva entre ses deux parents. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans les longs cheveux roux et bouclés de sa fille. Ce simple geste tendre fit se détendre cette dernière.

— **J'aurais préféré que tu restes ici, avec nous. Mais je sais que tu aimes trop ta liberté pour rester enfermer. Tu es comme un oiseau dans une cage dorée. Tu aimes la sécurité et le confort qu'elle t'apporte, mais tu es toujours nostalgique de l'étendu qu'est le ciel bleu.**

Comprenant que son père acceptait et soutenait son choix, la jeune femme sentit le venin lui monter aux yeux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père qui lui offrit un câlin.

— **Je n'aurais jamais accepté si Alec n'avait pas été avec toi pour veiller à ta sécurité.** Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. **Et ce, même si tu es immunisée contre tout pouvoir qu'un vampire puisse avoir.**

— **Je sais.**

Heureuse que ses parents acceptent qu'elle parte, elle passa le reste de la journée avec eux, leur expliquant avec plus de détail comment et pour combien de temps son voyage allait se dérouler.

Une nouvelle aventure allait débuter pour Rosemay et elle savait que ce n'était qu'un commencement.

* * *

Et voilà, ma petite histoire est finit. Bon, j'entends déjà certains/certaines me dire que la fin est bizarre, que c'est trop court, qu'on veut une suite. Mais justement, si je laisse la fin ainsi, c'est pour vous laissez imaginer de nouvelles aventures à Rosemay.

Et qui sait, un jour, peut-être, je trouverai l'inspiration pour lui faire faire le tour du monde.

En espérant que ce remaniement et découpage de cette petite histoire vous a plus. :-)

Biz et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire chez les Volturi ! En attendant je vais poursuivre celle chez les Quileutes.

Maddy


End file.
